In the rat the secretions of the lingual glands which empty into the furrows of the circumvallate and foliate papillae of the tongue contain considerable quantities of a lipase. A very potent lipase which hydrolyzes triglycerides to mostly deglycerides and free fatty acids at a pH 4.5-5.5 and has been shown to account for most of the stomach lipolytic activity. This study will attempt to identify the same in the human.